Beloved: A Christmas Story
by medoriko
Summary: SetoJoey. OOC on Tristan's part. Don't like, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own yugioh or any of it's characters….

Beloved a Christmas Story

Chapter one:

16 year old Joseph a.k.a. Joey Wheeler was doing some Christmas shopping for his friends and family. He already bought gifts for Yugi, tea (shudders), Tristan, Duke, his sister and even for his mom. But there remained a few more people to but gifts for and money was running out. He still needed to get gifts for Bakura, ryou, Malik, Marik, mokuba and finally Seto Kaiba. Getting something for a game loving kid like mokuba was easy and he could get a sweater for ryou. Marik, Malik, and Bakura he could probably get them something from Hot Topic ( I don't own that either…). But what about Kaiba? What could he get for the guy who has or could have everything? Clothes? Nah. I bet his closet is the size of my house… Joey sighed as he walked out of another store. Ok… now all I have left is to get somethin' for Kaiba… Joey looked in his wallet to realize that he had only 5 Dollars left. What?! 5 Dollars?! He thought in a panic. There was no way he could get anyone much less the CEO of Kaiba Corp a gift for five dollars. He was screwed. Damnit… just my luck. He sat down on a bench dejectedly. Man, what now.. well I bet he wont even care, its not like he got me anything anyway

" Joey, what are you doing here?" He looked up to see Mokuba with more bags than he could carry. Joey almost didn't see the poor kid under all the bags. Joey got up and grabbed a few bags.

" Thanks a bunch" Mokuba said happy to see the blond. " No problem kid. Hey, um.. where's your brother?" His question was answered when a voice spoke up from behind. " Right here mutt… why are you lost without your master?" Joey turned around to see none other than Kaiba himself. " hmm.. I'm not a dog ya jerk.." Kaiba loved to make the puppy angry. It was so much fun for him. Joey just frowned, ready to say something nasty. Mokuba sensed some tension and decided to change the subject quickly. " So, joey what brings you here to the mall?" Joey looked away from the CEO and looked down at mokuba. " Oh, um I'm doing my last minute Christmas shopping.." He pointed at his pile of bags for emphasis. " ooo.. did you get me something" Mokuba said excited. Joey rolled his eyed in mock disdain. " Now mokuba you know you won't find out what you got until Christmas day. But if it makes you happy, I got you a nice gift you'll like." Joey smiled. " Great, and what about my brother?" shit.. Joey thought not knowing what to say. The tall brunet raised an eyebrow, curious as well. " um.. well not yet. Um, I kinda ran out of money.. But I will get ya somethin' nice Kaiba" Kaiba smirked. " Hn.. like I Care mutt. It will probably be something cheap that I wont even use." He said coldly, trying to mask the small feeling of hurt that he was the last person Joey was getting a gift for.

Kaiba mentally winced at the flash of hurt that passd through Joey's honey eyes at his statement. Joey fiddled with the bags in his hand. Finding the floor very interesting, and becoming uncharacteristically quite. "um, well.. I'll still get ya something. Ya know spreading Christmas cheer an all that" Joey said in false cheer, but Kaiba could sense that the pup was upset and Kaiba hadn't meant to hurt him. hmm… time to make up for my mistake. " well… if you need a few extra bucks, I guess I'll give you some" He said casually. Joey smiled warmly, making kaiba's heart skip. " No thanks I'v got a special gift for you." He said mysteriously but with a warm tone in his voice. Kaiba blushed lightly and mokuba snickered to himself.

" Alright well I guess we should be going…I'v got work." Kaiba said not wanting to leave so soon. " oh yea I should get goin' too… I gotta catch the bus home." Kaiba's eyes widened. "In this freezing weather and with all those bags? Don't be dumb puppy. I'll drive you home." Joey shook his head. " No that's alright…" "No I insist. And my word is final" Kaiba cut him off, and with that called Roland to come and get some bags at the mall entrance." The three boys gathered their bags and walked towards the exit. Joey wobbled the whole way not realizing how heavy his bags were. Seeing this Kaiba reached for Joey's bags. " Here let me.." Joey blushed a deep crimson and Kaiba chuckled. The puppy is so adorable When the three got in the limo, Mokuba jumped up excited. " Big Brother, can joey stay over for the night, please? Kaiba thought this over .

hmm… a chance to be with Joey? Of course I can't pass up the opportunity. " Sure if he doesn't mind…" Joey nodded. " I'd love too." "YAY!" Mokuba shouted. hehe… this will be the perfect opportunity for seto to get with Joey. he thought sneakily. Hours Later

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and saw how late it was. He got up and decided to check up on joey and mokuba. The two were playing Crash n' Burn. ( I LOVE THAT GAME BURN BABY BURN XD). " ok mokuba it's time for you to go to bed." Mokuba whined. "aw… ok." Joey got up and watched as Kaiba tucked his brother in and kissed him on the forehead. He really does have a soft side. he thought fondly. Kaiba walked out with Joey right behind him. " You'll be in my room." Joey grinned to himself, liking the idea of being alone with the hot CEO all night. Joey showered and changed into loose pants and a t shirt that was 2 sizes to big for his small frame. " Geez pup as much as you eat, you sure are small. " kaiba observed. Joey shrugged as he got into bed. Kaiba did as well and worked on his laptop. Joey snuggled to his warm body and sighed on contentment. " Thanks for lettin' me stay here Kaiba" Kaiba nodded. " It's fine and call me seto … Joey." He said kindly. Joey blushed and looked up at the handsome teen. It's now or never He thought. " Seto?" Kaiba looked over and his eyes widened as Joey's lips covered his in a soft kiss. Kaiba moaned as he moved his laptop and pulled Joey on top of his. The two made out for a good five minutes only pulling back for air. "hm.. so what does this mean?" Joey said not wanting to ruin the mood? Kaib smiled at his softly. " It means you and I are gonna try our hand at a relationship together. I warn you though I may spoil you rotten." Joey laughed. " That's fine with me." He then yawned and started to fall asleep on kaiba's shoulder. " I love you…" Kaiba smiled again. " I love you to Joey." Joey fell asleep not to long after. Hmm… beautiful. No wonder I fell for him. He has a beauty I'v never seen before. And I'll never let him go. he thought as he wraped his arms around the sleeping boy and joined him in the land of pleasant dreams.

End of Chapter one.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Of plans and ex lovers

Disclaimer:…. I still don't own yugioh.. (hides blueprints) hehe….

This fic is dedicated to my first reviewers,Kioee Manioso and Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu!! Thanks you guys and enjoy the chappie.

Chapter two:

Seto woke up feeling better and more rested than he has ever been before. Probably because he got to wake up to his gorgeous golden pup. I love the way the sunlight makes his hair and skin glow.. so this is what love is like. he thought with a smile forming on his perfect features. He decided that considering Christmas was tomorrow, that he should plan something special for his beloved pup. With that in mind Seto goes to shower (a/n: Is anyone else getting naughty images besides me?.. don't answer that), dresses and goes to make some calls. Meanwhile, joey starts to awaken. He shudders not liking the absence of the warm CEO. Joey goes to shower and put on clothes as well. And with that goes to find the Sexy brunet. Seto had just ended a conversation with some decorators, with the way things were looking Joey will have the nest Christmas he's ever had. Hmm.. there will be plenty of nice food, music, a shitload of gifts, and I'll even invite his friends. But only for him of coarse. Seto drifted off envisioning joeys face shining with joy. It will be well worth it. " SETO?" Seto hurried up and put away his to do list as Joey came running in and plopped down on his lap. " hehe.. morning beautiful" Joey blushed at the name. "oh seto you flatter me…. I'm nothin' special" Seto's eyes widened. " Are you kidding me? Soft hair, honey eyes, thick lips… you are the most gorgeous creature on earth." Joey smiled shyly. : Not more so than you my dragon." Kaiba smiled also and pulled his puppy into a passionate kiss.

ElseWhere

Tristan glared at the quite phone, waiting for a certain someone to call him. Damnit… joey wasn't kidding when he said it was over between us. I never thought he had the strength to leave me… well We'll see about that . Joey will submit to me like all those other times. He grinned evilly and picked up the phone to call Yugi. Surely, he knew where his former lover was.

TBC

Sorry it was so short but I'm going out of state for the Holidays. So I'll update mid next week. OK? Happy Holidays. I Love ya'll.


	3. Something Called the Truth

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh my plan failed sob

Medoriko: Hiya folks. Medoriko here with the third chapter of Beloved.

Seto: Who cares? As long as I get to snog my puppy.. and do a little something else. winkwink

Joey: aww… seto you do care glomp

Seto: smirks smugly and starts to feel joey's behind

Joey: oh seto don't do this in public… again..

Medoriko: I would write a lemon, but I'm horrible at it…. So if anyone is good at writing one…please help this poor pathetic person.. Now on with the chapter

Seto and Joey: Making out in a closet

Chapter three: Something called the truth.

Still XMAS Eve

Tristan walked at a furious pace towards his destination, the Kaiba Mansion. He had called yugi to have found out that not only had Joey had started dating another man, but that it was their enemy Seto Kaiba. Tristan was down right furious.

How could he? I told him a million times.. I own him and nobody else can have him. He will pay dearly for disobeying his master. Tristan chuckled darkly to himself. Nobody would have guess the supposed best buddies were dating… we'll more like fucking.. But I showed joey who was master.

Flashback

Joey and Tristan were lying together In Tristan's bed. They had just finished having sex, making love was what Tristan liked to call it. No this isn't love… this is wrong. I want someone who will love me and not my body. I need to end this. And with that Joey got up and started to dress himself. His partner stared at him in curiosity before speaking in a small voice. " What's up baby?" Joey flinched, hating that nickname. As if they were lovers… never. " I can't do this anymore Tristan." Tristan's brows came together in confusion. "Can't do what baby?" Joey turned around with tears in his eyes. " This Tristan.. all of this sex.. I can't be your fuck toy anymore…" Joey pulled his shirt on as Tristan got up trying to reason with the upset blond. " Baby… why not? What's the matter?" Joey growled but never turned to face the other teen. " I already told you what was wrong… and don't call me baby. Tristan I want a real relationship." He took a deep breath before continuing. " I don't wanna be friends with benefits anymore.. I'm sorry." Joey walked towards the door but was stopped by a hand on wrist. " No .. not after I gave you everything I had. I bought you whatever you wanted, gave you sex you could never get otherwise… you will not leave me." Joey cried out in pain as Tristan forcefully threw him on the bed, tied him up and had his way with him. Joey became his slave, basically. Coming to tristan's every whim. He was to never refuse Tristan of sex or anything else. He spoke when he was told and was to do anything Tristan desired. From crawling around naked or to do sexual favors. It was torture. But Joey had no one to run to. But he finally had the chance to start over. Tristan kicked him out in the cold and Joey ran back home.

End Flashback

Kaiba's mansion

Joey and Kaiba were wrapping gifts for the other's, sipping hot chocolate and were having a great time. Mokuba was helping but decided that from all the kissing and snuggling going on that the two teens needed time to themselves. Joey settled into Kaiba's lap as he signed a Christmas card for his ex lover Tristan. He never told seto that Tristan used to abuse and rape him for fun, Seto may not want him after that. No, Seto isn't like Tristan. But it's best not to bring it up. Joey thought as the doorbell rang. Joey and Seto both raced towards the door, they've been doing that all morning. Joey got their first after making seto slip in the hallway. Joey opened the door with a smiling face that soon diminished when he saw who it was. " T.. Tristan. What are you doin' here?" He said hoping that it as an illusion. Tristan smirked as Seto came to the door. " Well Baby… isn't it mandatory that lover's visit each over over the holidays?" Kaiba glared and put his arm around Joey's waist. " I don't know what's going on here.. but you are upsetting Joey. You need to leave." Tristan laughed. " Sorry.. but I need my slut back.." Kaiba growled angrily. " You're walking on dangerous grounds Tristan…you better watch what you say to him." Tristan smirked. " If only you knew… go one joey tell him about us." Seto looked at Joey to see joey in tears.

" Puppy?" Joey sniffed. " Me and your puppy are lovers…" Kaiba's eyes widened. " Joey is that true?" Joey shook his head. " Were lover's.. I tried to break it off cause it was just fucking…I tried to Seto.." Tristan Laughed. " Yeah and you remember what I did to you…. Besided I'm the one who broke it up…" Kaiba took a menacing step forward. " I swear if you put your filthy hands on my Puppy I will make you suffer." He said to Tristan who just chuckled. " haha.. I already have.. remember joey… the way you begged me to hurt you?" Joey's tears came faster as he tried to deny everything.

" No.. I didn't want it… any of it." Tristan shook his head. " Kaiba you should have seen it.. he begged me to hit him.. he wanted to feel pain. He couldn't get sex anywhere else, so he begged me to fuck him and make it hurt. Make him bleed. " To this joey made an attempt to hit Tristan but he grabbed joey by the wrist and pushed him back. " I see that you wont come back to me… oh well. You were just good for sex. Kaiba I hope you know what you are dealing with… I sick dog." Tristan said before Seto's fist connected with his face. Tristan looked up to see a seething Seto Kaiba. " No one and I mean absolutely no one disrespects my puppy and gets away alive. I don't care what happened in the past cause I know joey." He took a deep breath before speaking again. " Joey would never let you do that to him.. unless you forced him. But I love joey and will never leave him for what happened in the past. Now get of my property before my guards escort you off." They watched Tristan run of Kaiba's property and out of site.

Seto closed the door and pulled a sobbing joey into his arms. " Shh.. it's alright Joey." Joey sniffed. " I'm s.. sorry I neva' told ya about him." Seto kissed him on the forehead softly. " You can tell me later… let's go and finish what we were doing. Ok?" Joey smiled happily. " alright…"

TBC

Yes!! I made sure to do a nice long chapter to make up for the short chapter two… but I have one more chapter to go.Ok?

Ja and review.


	4. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own this story.. like THAT means something..

Due to a certain someone.(who I will not name) that wrote a very ignorant review trying to tell me how to write my own fic and basically said that my story wasn't like yugioh on television and was wrong, I didn't feel like writing. But I got over it and I am back for the last chapter of Beloved.

Ok? Let's begin. Oh and this is still a yaoi.

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas

It was Christmas Day and the residents of the Kaiba Mansion were busy enjoying themselves. Mokuba was rapidly opening his gifts, only pausing to thank his brother and Joey. Speaking of Seto and Joey, the two teens were sitting on the blue love seat opening their own gifts, occasionally kissing the other in thanks. Seto mostly got Duel Monsters cards from Joey's friends. They had stopped over earlier that day to drop the gifts off. But Joey's gift was the most special. Joey had painted a portrait of Seto with the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Background. It was well done and Seto thought he has someone else paint it, but was in shock to find that Joey had done it himself.

" Wow.. pup I didn't know you were so talented. You should promote your work." Seto said amazed. Joey blushed.

" Yeah.. I guess so. But right now let's just enjoy the holiday." He said as he opened his gift from his friends. He also got Duel Monsters Cards. He also got various Manga's and DVD's. He looked around but there wasn't any more gifts, and he hadn't opened Seto's yet. So where was it? Joey looked through all the of the wrapping paper but could not find any more gifts. Joey looked at Seto confused, who in turn smirked. He knew something Joey most definitely didn't.

"Seto where is my gift?" He asked hoping that Seto had in fact got him one. But he was so happy to be with the other man that it didn't even matter at this point. Seto got up and motioned for Joey to follow him. Joey followed Seto and was led to the front yard of the Mansion and there rested a Candy Apple Red sports Car, a Red Mustang to be exact. It had it's hood off and was shining in the sunlight. Joey's mouth hung open as he stared at the shiny new car. Seto wrapped his arms around the gawking teen and said only one thing; "Merry Christmas puppy". Joey screamed in delight and ran to the new car and stared in awe. "Oh my God.. It's beautiful." He said rubbing his hands over the hood. Seto came down the stairs and joined him.

" I can't believe this.. is this really for me?" Seto chuckled at the statement, "Yes my beloved it's all yours." Joey ran his hands over the car again. " But it is so expensive.." Joey said looking up at the brunette. "Not really.. Only the best for you".

Seto said lovingly. Joey looked over the car again and saw a big blue bow with a card attached. Joey reached for it and looked at his lover.

"It's your other gift. It's a business card to Domino Spa." Joey smiled. "The spa? We get to go?" he asked suddenly excited considering he never had the money to go. Seto nodded, " And you can have whatever you desire." Joey hugged Seto happily. That Night

Seto and Joey had went to the Spa and Joey had his body massaged. Seto didn't want one but enjoyed seeing his puppy happy and relaxed but did not like the lustful looks from the guy who was giving Joey the massage. But a death glare got the guy to back off. Joey thought it was funny to see Seto so jealous. They then went shopping and Seto got Joey various expensive jewelry form diamonds to rubies. But Seto warned him that he won't spoil Joey all the time, so don't get to used to it. They eventually drove home….well Joey drove his new car home. After going to the Game Shop to see yugi and they had a hard time leaving. Considering everyone was fawning over the pretty car. But they got home and Mokuba was hooked on his game's while the two lovers were on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. They were snuggling together and drinking hot chocolate. Joey couldn't put his finger on it but something was off. Seto and Mokuba seemed different. The were up to something but he didn't know what it was. Maybe he was just imagining things. With that in mind Joey snuggled into the crook of Seto's neck and became relaxed. He had the feeling that his life will only get better.

Years Later

It was Christmas again and Seto and Joey had just got out of college. Mokuba was in high school and was the smartest in the school, just like his brother was. Seto stayed in Domino and worked on Kaiba Corp, and Joey went away to A Highly Known Art School in America. The two missed each other but they didn't have to wait too long, because Joey graduated Valedictorian and came on home. They were living happily together but Joey was once again getting the feeling Seto and Mokuba was up to something. Seto has invited all of the gang to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Joey was sitting next to Joey as the puppy chatted with all of his friends. Seto and Yami had been exchanging looks until Seto eventually had the courage to speak.

" Attention everyone, I have something to say to Joey if that's alright." He announced and everyone in the restaurant was silent. Joey looked around confused. Seto turned in his seat and looked Joey in the eyes.

" Puppy, I Love you. You know that. We've been together for awhile now, and I'v never been happier. I Love everything about you". He took a deep breathe before continuing. " You have a heart of gold, a beautiful body to go with that gorgeous smile. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So.." He trailed off as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box and opened up the reveal a ring with the biggest diamond on it Joey had ever seen. It also had the initials ' J & S on it. Joey gasped and put his hands to his face as tears came to his eyes. " Joey.. baby.. will you marry me?" Joey started to cry but managed to speak. "Yes Seto I Love you." Everyone cheered and whistled as Seto put the ring on Joey's finger and it sparkled beautifully on his hand. The two kissed looking forward to their new life together. What better thing is there than to be with your Beloved? None.

Owari.

YESYESYESYES… I finally finished. It probably wasn't all that special but that's ok. I May or may not write a sequel where they hav the wedding. I don't know. But look forward to a new story. Here's a little preview.

Joey and Yugi are on a cruise and there's an accident. Joey somehow ( I can't tell you how yet unless you ask me..) and ends up having his leg amputated, leaving only a stub. How does he manage to make Seto fall in love with him with this handicap? You'll have to wait and find out. I'll tell those who ask me.. but only a small hint.

Well, review. JA!!!!


End file.
